Reborn in Dawn
by YordanaRobsessed
Summary: Todo comienza con una decisión, que puede cambiar tu vida. No podría haber imaginado que el enemigo que tenia hace un tiempo es ahora de quien estoy completamente enamorada. [Humanos & Vampiros] E&B.


_Todo comienza con una decisión, que puede cambiar tu vida. No podría haber imaginado que el enemigo que tenia hace un tiempo es ahora de quien estoy completamente enamorada._

**Chapter 1**

Me llamo Isabella, pero me dicen Bella. Tengo 16 años y vivo en la ciudad de Forks. Voy a la misma escuela desde que iba en kínder, donde tengo a todos mis amigos y a mi novio, Francisco.  
Vivo con mi padre Charlie, con mi hermano mayor Andrew de 18 y con mi hermana de 3 años, Emily. Mi madre sufrió un accidente hace 2 años atrás, fue mordida por un animal cuando iba a recolectar frutos y demás al bosque.  
**Octubre, 9.  
**Feliz Cumpleaños tarada! – Andrew me gritaba del otro lado de la puerta.  
Gracias, estúpido – Le dije con una sonrisa en la cara.  
Aún seguía en cama y me tenía que levantar para ir a la escuela, realmente no quería pero hoy tenia prueba de química.  
Me puse unas pantis negras con unos shorts, una camisa y mis vans de siempre, baje a tomar desayuno y ahí estaba Charlie y Andrew preparándole desayuno a la diecisieteañera.  
Gracias, los quiero pero no se molesten, no es gran cosa – Les dije  
moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.  
Como que no es gran cosa Bella? El día de hoy cumples 17 años, ese es un motivo para celebrar – Dijo Charlie con una gran sonrisa y directo a abrazarme.  
Comí rápido y partí directo a mi camioneta para irme a la escuela, generalmente me iba caminando pero hoy no, podía llegar atrasada y era lo que menos quería.  
Al llegar estaba mi novio junto a mis mejores amigas, Marie y Soo sosteniendo un gran cartel que los alcanzaba a tapar a los tres; "¡Feliz Cumpleaños Bella!" Porque debían hacerlo publico?  
No era necesario, no quiero que toda la escuela sepa que hoy me hago mas vieja – Les dije con un tono un poco pesado, Soo fue la primera en ir a abrazarme y pasarme su regalo.  
Toma Bella, eh notado que estas muy blanca – Dijo Soo con un tono divertido y con una sonrisa en su cara.  
Gracias Soo, ahora ya no tendré el aspecto de un cadáver – Dije con una sonrisa mientras los demás se reían.  
Se acercó Marie y me entrego una caja de color turquesa con una cinta en su tapa de color negro. – Kristen me ayudo a elegirlo, espero que te guste – Dijo Marie mientras me abrazaba.  
Abrí la caja, alcé una ceja y pensé "Al_ parecer la hermana de Marie tiene buen gusto" _Mientras admiraba el hermoso vestido de color azul que estaba dentro de la caja – Es hermoso Marie, muchas gracias – La miré por un momento y seguí admirando el vestido, mientras me imaginaba como se vería en mi.  
No tengo mayor regalo que darte Bella, sabes que quede sin trabajo, pero te aseguro que si vienes a mi casa esta noche te daré el mejor regalo – Dijo mi novio con una risa picarona. – No gracias, con el vestido y el bronceador estoy bien – le guiñé un ojo mientras le decía esas palabras que lo dejaron un poco enojado… creo.  
Al parecer la profesora de Química no había ido a la escuela el día de hoy, por lo que no se había realizado la prueba. _"Debe haber sido regalo de cumpleaños"_pensé, ya que no había estudiado nada.

Me regresé a mi casa, Mi grupo de amigos irían al igual que todos los martes a la playa; como siempre me invitaban pero yo nunca tenía ánimos para ir, pensaron que hoy sería la excepción, pero no.  
Eran las 5 de la tarde, mi hermano acostumbraba a estar siempre en el bosque a esta hora, pensé que sería buena idea acompañarlo, por lo que deje mis cosas y me adentré al bosque.  
¡Que sorpresa Bella! Pensé que nunca me acompañarías a disfrutar de este hermoso paisaje – Me dijo mi hermano, mientras estaba apoyado en un árbol y tenía sus manos en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, sin en ningún momento apartar su vista del paisaje.  
No creíste que haría una excepción el 9 de octubre? – Dije mientras reía y miraba hacia el suelo.  
Hubo un silencio total durante unos minutos, hasta que mi hermano decidió sacar la voz.  
La verdad es que no fue un animal, Bella – Mi hermano estaba hablando con un tono de preocupación, en ningún momento quiso mirarme.  
A que te refieres? – Le dije, pensativa.  
Aún no encuentro muchas teorías sobre que habrá sido que mato a mama, pero un animal no fue, Estoy seguro de eso. Desde hace 1 mes que todas las noches sueño con nuestra madre, y una mujer de pelo negro y corto, con los ojos rojos y piel blanca como papel, que persigue a mama por todo el bosque y en un momento la muerde en la muñeca, justo donde se supone que la mordió un animal. – Me dijo Andrew, como queriendo decir que él sabía algo pero no me quería decir.  
Hay algo que sepas acerca de eso, Andrew? – Le pregunte, fue le único momento que lo miré, y el me devolvió la mirada. Pasaron unos segundos y me dijo un "No" profundo mientras se paraba y se iba.

**Octubre, 10.  
**Esta noche no pude dormir, soñé con ojos amarillos, naranjos y... rojos. Puse música y ya a las 5:00 AM logré dormir, por un momento.  
La misma rutina de siempre, me vestí, baje a tomar desayuno y me fui a la escuela. Al llegar estaba Francisco apoyado en su auto junto con su hermano, Alex y la novia de este, Ángela.  
Pero algo me llamo la atención; todos estaban viendo la llegada de dos autos que nunca habían venido a la escuela. Estacionaron y se bajaron 5 adolescentes, 2 mujeres y 3 hombres; los 5 eran de piel blanca, igual a la mía o tal vez hasta más clara, tenían todos los ojos de un tono anaranjado y eran… hermosos.  
Apenas salude a mi novio, a su hermano y su cuñada, entre rápidamente a clase, me tocaba biología ahora.  
Llegue al salón y me di cuenta que mi puesto con Daniela ya estaba ocupado, Un muchacho rubio, el nuevo, era el que estaba ocupando mi lugar. _"¡maldito! Con quien me sentaré ahora?" _Era lo único que pensaba en estos momentos.**  
**Finalmente me acerqué a la mesa del profesor y le pregunte por qué el nuevo se había sentado en mi lugar.  
– Bella,el joventiene que conocer gente nueva, no iba a ser indicado que se siente con su hermano, Edward. Por lo que a ti te asigne el puesto con Edward allá atrás a la derecha. Ah, toma esta guía, es con nota. – Refunfuñe mientras me dirigía a mi puesto con la guía que me había pasado el profesor. No me quedaba mas que hacer caso, no sacaría nada con reclamar acerca de sentarme con Edward, supongo que no sería tan malo.  
– Hola Isabella – Dijo mi compañero de puesto mientras sonreía y me miraba intensamente.  
– Bella. Tú eres Edward… ¿Cierto?- Le pregunte mientras escribía en mi guía, no quería mirarlo pero sentía que el si lo hacia.  
– Claro… ¿Cuantos años tienes?  
– 17, ayer los cumplí. ¿Y tú?  
– En ese caso, Feliz Cumpleaños atrasado Bella. Tengo 18.  
– Gracias.  
No tenia ganas de hablar con él, pero aún así el me seguía viendo. _"Que tengo tan interesante que no me dejas de ver?"_ Pensaba una y otra vez, quería preguntarle pero decidí que sería mejor quedarme callada.  
Así pasaron los días, era la misma rutina. Llegaba, saludaba a mi novio y entraba a clases, todas con Edward. Este me saludaba todos los días, manteníamos una pequeña conversación, la que generalmente era de como había sido mi noche o la de él; algunas veces me preguntaba intereses míos a los que yo le daba una mínima parte de todo, no quería revelar todo acerca de mi a él, total a fin de cuentas el solo aún era un extraño y solo… mi compañero de puesto. Aunque de alguna forma quisiera que fuera más que eso.  
Al finalizar la clase, me dirigí al almuerzo con mi grupo de amigos; Marie, Soo, Jessica, Robert, Taylor y Ariel.  
– Hoy haré una fiesta en mi casa, quién va?  
– Fiesta todos los Viernes, Robert? Donde están tus padres? Le pregunté.  
– Bueno, a mi no me importa. Yo me anoto e iré con un grupo de chicas que conocí en un meet up. – le dijo Jessica a Rob. Hace un tiempo atrás que Jessica estaba interesada en el hermano de Robert, Alan. Por lo que cada fiesta que hacia Rob, Jessica aprovechaba eh intentaba algo con su hermano.  
– Ey, Bella. Tú vas?  
– Ahí veré, Rob. Tengo algunas cosas que hacer. – La verdad es que no tenia nada que hacer, pero no me animaba la idea de "Fiesta, Alcohol, Drogas".  
Siguieron hablando del tema, acordando quien llevaría Alcohol y todo lo demás, mientras yo veía atentamente la mesa de los Cullen, al parecer no habían tocado su comida, ya se estaban pareciendo a la chica de 1er grado, Amanda, anoréxica según algunos.  
Los Cullen tenían una belleza impresionante, como ningún otro… En especial Edward, era un chico hermoso. Yo lo creía así pero lo extraño es que no me esforzaba nada en tener una conversación con el.


End file.
